1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an apparatus for supporting items in storage. In particular, the present invention relates to a collapsible device for storing items, particularly apparel and clothing accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices have been known for storing apparel accessories such as ties, belts, scarves and necklaces. With regard to ties, a common device is a mounting plate having a row of cantilevered rods extending outwardly therefrom. One or more ties are then draped over each of these cantilevered rods. While this arrangement requires little space for the storage of the ties, it is difficult to see or remove the ties which have been draped over the rods. The provision of tie hangers interposed between the tie and the rod eliminates this problem to a certain extent, however those ties which are not outermost are still difficult to see.
A similar arrangement has been available for necklaces in the form of jewelry trees having numerous different designs. In general, these trees include a plurality of hooks or cantilevered rods upon which the necklaces or jewelry are draped. Such jewelry trees suffer the visibility problems noted above, and it is often difficult to remove a particular necklace from such a tree.
Scarves are often hung one upon the other on a hook extending outwardly from the wall. Another common method of storing scarves is to place folded scarves within a drawer. With each of these methods it is apparent that it is difficult to view the scarves which are not uppermost. In addition, storing folded scarves within a drawer often causes wrinkling of the scarves.